1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a corner structure used to support a shelf on a number of posts in a modular shelving system, and more particularly to an improved corner structure that is removable from the shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various structures supporting shelves on corner posts in modular shelving systems are known. A common problem of many such support structures is reinforcement of those portions of the shelf which are subject to large stresses. Typically, a shelf is generally of a planar, rectangular shape. When a load is placed on the shelf, even if uniformly distributed, the resulting stresses are generally high in the regions where the shelf is supported.
One such shelf and support structure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,511. A similar system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,769. These structures may include a sheet metal shelf or a shelf formed of a web of welded wires in known fashion. A corner connector is secured to each corner of the shelf to support it on four corner posts. Many times, the corner connector is die cast aluminum while the shelf, in the case of sheet metal, is stainless steel. Thus, while the shelf is highly resistant to corrosion, the corner structures, which support load on the corner posts, may not be in many environments.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, it has been suggested that the corner connectors be formed and welded of stainless steel parts, but because of their intricacy such designs are difficult to keep clean. They are also expensive and may lack the required rigidity. Investment cast stainless steel corner structures are very expensive. Suggestions have also been made to compression or injection mold corner connectors of various thermoplastic and thermosetting resins but such parts have been found to lack strength and rigidity.
Therefore, corner structures in certain known modular shelving systems have not been entirely satisfactory in all applications.